Talk:Jake Martin/@comment-4007019-20121217050438/@comment-4007019-20121217090152
I didn't tell you to quit with the Drew bashing because I think everyone should love Drew and have no opinions of their own, but because you brought up a lot of shit that wasn't even true about him. You're absolutely entitled to your own opinion, but if you're going to make things up, then I'm going to call you out on your bullshit. And, "Inevitably shut me down"? That's a joke. I'm the one who shuts people down, so have yourself a seat. Alright, first of all, Bianca is the one who suggested Drew stay with Katie because she was dealing with overcoming her drug addiction at the time and she needed him to be there for her. Then, when the grace period was over, he found it hard to leave her because she had grown an attachment to him and he was ready to move on. Drew is not a coward or an asshole for wanting to spare Katie's feelings. It wasn't the right choice to stay with her under those circumstances, but he was hardly being selfish. Of course, if he were to just rip the bandaid off, then everyone would be on his case for being insensitive. Basically, Drew just can't win with you people. Everything he does is automatically bad just because he's Drew. Yes, I did watch AND pay attention to that episode. Did you? I wasn't referring to the whopping two minutes of the party that took place after he got the concussion, I was talking about when he ACTUALLY had sex with Katie. You can easily tell he was wasted at that point. You're only kidding yourself if you disagree. Also, the fact that he wore a condom is a weak piece of evidence to use against his level of inebriation. It's not impossible to remember to wear a condom when you're hit a certain point of drunkenness, and let's not forget that Katie was completely sober. She could've easily told him to put one on. And I did not say that to imply that I think Katie "raped" Drew. But here's the thing: Everyone is always up Drew's ass because he supposedly took advantage and hurt Katie that night, when he was the one who was wasted. If he was sober, there's no way he would have had sex with Katie. HE HAD NO MORE INTEREST IN HER. That should be evidence enough! Have you ever been drunk before? If you have, you'd know your emotions can be all over the place and that helps to fuck with your judgement. Okay, you go on and on about how Drianca is indeed a dysfunctional couple, but you didn't say WHY you think they are. If it's for the reasons I stated above (the fighting, the drama they find themselves in), then who cares? Does that mean they shouldn't be together or that they don't deserve happiness or success? A shitload of blessings? Are you fucking kidding me right now? Almost being killed by a gang of thugs isn't what I would call a blessing. Same goes for being stalked by them to the point that you develop a case of anxiety that interferes with your life. Then there's his concussion that made things that much more difficult for him in school and everywhere else. I fail to see where you get the idea that Drew is just this huge asshole who sits on his ass all day and has everything handed to him. He's actually had it pretty damn rough and he's had to make a lot of changes and work hard to fix his problems and get where he's at. He's had a hell of a lot worse luck than Katie ever has. Also, I find it rather hypocritical that you're so quick to judge Drew because of his mistakes, but you support Bhandurner, which includes Dave who is, without a doubt, THE dumbest character on the show.